est-ce le bon choix
by kara.gillian.92
Summary: Un jeune garçon, aussi frêle qu'innocent, fera t' il le bon choix ? Un jour, lors de la distribution des pubs de sa ville, Yukihiro trouva un courrier plus que mystérieux et guidé par sa curiosité, l'ouvrit. Et c'est là que le jeune homme, à peine âgé de 17 ans sombra dans le désespoir.


_**Est-ce le bon choix ?**_

_Résumé_ : Un jeune garçon, aussi frêle qu'innocent, fera t' il le bon choix ?

Un jour, lors de la distribution des pubs de sa ville, Yukihiro trouva un courrier

plus que mystérieux et guidé par sa curiosité, l'ouvrit.

Et c'est là que le jeune homme, à peine âgé de 17 ans sombra dans le

désespoir.

Ma mère, comme à son habitude faisait la lessive en compagnie des autres femmes du quartier, que nos voisins appellent vulgairement les « bidonvilles ». C'est vrai que notre quartier n'est pas dans les hautes sphères de la société, mais, pour moi, c'est un quartier rempli de richesse.

On y trouve les restes des « richoux » (les riches) et cela s'empilent en masse dans les conteneurs des camions où mes frères et sœurs s'amusent à ce travestir les filles jouent à la princesse devant leurs jeunes chevaliers etc.

Mon père, lui, travaille dans l'usine Toyota, malheureusement cette firme va être mise prochainement en liquidation judiciaire. Il sera donc dans quelques semaines au chômage et cela l'inquiète énormément, d'autant plus que ma mère sera obligée de trouver un travail.

L'argent est-il vraiment le plus important aux yeux de mes parents ?

J'avais l'envie irrésistible de leur dire :

« Vous n'aviez qu'a faire plus d'tude !

Mais je ne préfère pas intensifier la tension qui peut augmenter à n'importe quel moment. Ma mère engueula mon frère car il a mangé, ce soir là, trois tranches de pain d'hier. Mon frère à protesté qu'il n'y avait pas assez à bouffer et elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Mon père lui ordonna de monter se coucher sans repas.

Mon frère rejoignit sa chambre tout en criant :

« -Vous n'êtes que des cons ! Je vous hais !

-C'est-ça, sale fils de démon ! »

Depuis quelques temps, le repas n'y est pas chaleureux et sans rien, je montai dans ma chambre pour rejoindre mon petit frère, lorsque mon père, tout d'un coup, m'appela.

Je retournais dans le salon.

Je regardais mon père qui, lui, avait un regard sombre et convaincu de son idée qu'il avait en tête.

Quand à ma mère, elle n'arrêtait pas de chialer sur le piteux canapé près de la cheminer.

Je m'approchais de lui tout doucement car je sentais qu'il y avait un malaise :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? posai-je tout anxieux. Ma voix était vraiment minable.

-J'ai a te parler, approche !tout en m'indiquant la place à coté de lui.

-Ta mère et moi, avons beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et nous avons prie une décision. Tu sais, nous sommes dans un état plus que critique financièrement...

-Vous voulez que je commence à travailler!tout content d'avoir trouvé une idée.

-Laisse-moi terminer ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu ne trouveras jamais un travail, même ta mère n'en trouve pas !

-Qu'est ce que j'dois faire alors ?

-Demain, un richoux te prendra pour une... somme élevé. Pour te dire la vérité, nous t'avons vendu...

-Vous r'golez là?! Ce n'est pas vrai, Haha (mère en japonais) me dis pas que c'est vrai?!

Elle amplifia son cri ce qui me donna clairement la réponse. Je me crispais tout en tremblant de peur.

Mon père reprend son idée :

-Quand ce richoux est venu en ville, il s'est permis de nous demander une photo de chaque enfant. Alors quand je lui ai montrée la tienne, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'expliquer son projet. C'est vrai que je le comprends. Tu ressemble tellement à une femme...

-Si c'est pour m'amadouer, arrête toi là ! Tu m'as toujours reproché que je sois un androgyne et que je n'aurai pas du naître. Alors tu peux parler maintenant que tu m'as vendu ! Même toi Haha ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux l'un que l'autre! Et pour Keiichirô ?

-Non, ton p'tit frère n'est pas comme toi, c'est un homme !

-C'est ça... »

Je partis dans ma chambre avec la boule au ventre et l'espoir que la nuit sera longue.

Chapitre 1 : Le choix du maître ?

« -Yukihiro, lève-toi !

-Chichi ( père en japonais ) t'as vu l'heure ?

-Ta gueule Keiichiro ! Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai causé ! Yukihiro, regarde ta tête ! Elle est affreuse ! Vas-te laver immédiatement !

-Qu' ta foutu quoi Yuki ? Le Chichi est super furax contre toi ! »

-... »

Je ne puis rien dire d'autre tellement j'étais terrorisé. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit.

Je me levais avec une migraine qui ne risquait pas de s'en voiler tout de suite.

Ma mère arriva quelques minutes plus-tard pour me réparer. Mon père a dû lui dire que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette pour me laver.

Après un lavage complet du corps près du puits, elle m'habilla avec l'une de ses plus belle robe que son mari lui a offert lors de ses fiançailles.

On peut dire que là, je ne pouvais pas ressembler un voyou du quartier comme à mon habitude.

Elle enleva mes piercings et mes boucles d'oreilles pour mettre celles avec des perles de cultures.

Je me dis qu'ils n'étaient pas pauvre de ce côté-là.

Elle a dû avoir mal au cœur de me les céder.

A la fin, elle me coiffa en chignon, me maquilla avec du crayon, du mascara et un crayon effet charbon.

J'étais prêt ou plutôt « prête ».

Pour la première fois, mon frère ne s'était pas moqué de moi, mais n'était pas le seul le plus surpris.

Mon père me dit :

« -tu ressembles à ta mère comme ça !

-Gardes tes compliments pour toi !

-On le fait pour ton bien Yukihiro...dit ma mère d'une voix faible.

-Bien sûr, vendre son enfant c'est bien p'taite !

-Quoi ?posa Keiichiro étonné.

-Rien Otouto... »

Keiichiro avait maintenant des doutes, cela se voyait à travers ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Je ne voulais qu'il ai de pensées négatives envers mes parents.

Que dis-je, ce ne seront bientôt plus mes parents. Ce ne seront plus que ceux qu'ils m'ont fait venir au monde avec beaucoup de regret et que l'on jette comme un vieux chiffon.

J'étais désemparé, je ne voulais pas de cela. J'avais une vie heureuse ici, même si on étaient pauvre, je pouvais rejoindre mes amis et étudier. Il n'y aura plus jamais cela maintenant...

« -Yukihiro, s'tu veux, tu peux aller voir tes potes, en même temps tu regarderas le courrier. On a encore du temps avant que le « richoux » arrive. »

Alors je partis de la maison, tête baisser. Les voisins me fixaient comme si j'étais un extraterrestre et beaucoup d'admirations s'affichaient dans leurs yeux.

Cela me gênais.

Je me dirigeais avec les clefs de la boîte aux lettres qui se situe au bout de la rue.

Mais je m'arrête net lorsque je vis le facteur quelques pas plus loin.

Je lui avait tapé sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne . Il était entrain de lire les adresses, mal orthographier.

« -Bonjour !

-Euh, bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Arrêtes tes conneries ! C'est moi Yukihiro...

-NON !

-Bah si...

-Tu es trop magnifique habillé comme ça !

-Pas moi...

-Tes parents on fait fort sur ce coup là ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

-J'suis invité à la fête d'un de mes camarades de classe.

-Un « richoux » quoi !

-Ouaich, t'peux le dire !

-Tiens, ça évitera de salir ta beauté, je n'ai pas encore déposé le courrier. Tiens ! Y'en a une pour toi !

-A moi ?

-Oui, bon j'te laisse ! Bonne soirée !

-Toi aussi...

Cela est rare du courrier à mon nom. Et puis, je ne trouvais pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

Je ne peux le décrire mais, c'est comme si, depuis la lettre en main, je ressentis une drôle d'impression.

Pourquoi ?

Après avoir examiné l'enveloppe de toute part, je l'ouvris avec ce sentiment :

« Chère Yukihiro,

Vous avez gagné le jeu :

« Qui aura une NEW life ? »

Pour en savoir plus de votre nouveau logement, emplois et autres,

venez au lieu indiqué ci-dessous :

…

…

… »

Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas donné directement les informations et puis...

Je n'ai jamais participé à un jeux comme celui-ci.

C'est peut-être ma mère ? Mais si cela venait de ma mère, cela serait à son nom et non le mien ?

De toute manière, je ne sais plus quoi penser ?

Je ne peux tomber plus bat.

Je ne peux espérer d'avoir un maître idéal comme le ferai un enfant orphelins, maintenant j'ai 17 ans, je ne suis plus un gamin !

Il faut que je parte à la recherche de rien.

Rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera !

Je dois fuir la réalité, c'est la seul et unique solution pour être libre.

Maintenant, sans rien, je dois le faire.

Chapitre 2 : La fugue ou non ?

Alors que j'étais bien décidé de partir de mon chez moi, je me dirigeais vers la maison de mes amis pour la dernière fois.

Je vais encore leur inventer l'histoire de la fête de l'école pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons.

Mais, j'avais toujours une question qui me rongeais en cours de route...

Est-ce une fugue de partir de chez soit alors que l'on est mineur ?

La réponse était claire, c'en était une.

Cela voulait dire aussi que j'aurais la police sur mon dos.

Comme si je n'en ai pas eu assez avec cela !

Surtout que je suis déjà fiché...

Je ne comprends toujours pas cette lois à priver les plus jeunes de faire comme bon leurs semble et cela j'enrageais au plus au point.

J'arrivais alors à la porte de la maison.

Je la comparais à la mienne avant de frapper.

Elle avait beaucoup de charme et était plus grande que la mienne, mais n'avait pas de verdure ou de potager.

Les murs ne sont pas fait en taules comme ceux de mes parents où on doit les faire maintenir par des meubles et autres objets lourds.

Non, les mûrs étaient solides, en bétons.

Ma mère n'aimait pas la femme de cette « demeure ».

Je pense plus qu'elle en était jalouse car son mari lui offrait tout objet de valeur quand il partait pour la mer avec mon père alors que lui, les vendaient sur le marché.

Fujihiro et Fuhito étaient mes seuls et uniques amis, avec qui je pouvais me confier.

C'est vrai que l'on est un grand groupe de jeune « offenders », mais les autres étaient plus des gens de passage...

Mes deux meilleurs amis avaient le même âge, normal, ils étaient jumeaux.

Je l'ai est rencontrés le jours où je suis parti en plain cours de français, suite aux reproches

de mon professeur.

Je me réfugiais sur le toit des toilettes pour m'emporter dans un autre univers.

Eux aussi, étaient-là, entrain de jouer aux cartes.

Mais ils étaient tous deux, le contraire de moi, ils étaient joyeux et venaient sur le toit pour ce détendre pendant les permanences.

Leurs qualités étaient surprenantes à mon égard, comparer aux autres de ma classe, y-compris les professeurs, ils étaient ignorant de mon physique et ma façon de traîner avec des mal fréquentés.

Justement, ils complimentais mon look.

Lorsque l'on a su que l'on vivaient dans le voisinage, on a commencés à se voir et à devenir les meilleurs amis.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que je vais être vendu et pour éviter cela, je vais fuguer.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop principe :

«Parents, c'est tout ! »

Alors, même si cela ressemble à un mensonge, je préfère qu'ils ne sachent rien.

C'est alors que je frappais à la porte avec ce mensonge.

«-Coucou Yuki ! Waouh ! comme d'habitude, ils parlent tout les deux en même temps.

-Non m'faitent pas la même remarque que les autres!

-Trop mon pote ! Non mais c'est vrai !

-J'suis venu dans votre baraque pour vous d'mandez d'autres vêt, car pour la fin d'la fête...

-Ouaich, attends on va t'en trouver...

-Merci vous m'sauvez les gas !

-Tiens, c'est ton genre. Viens prendre une blonde avec nous sur la terrasse !

-Super ! Mais non, j'en ai sur moi, j'dois vous laissez !qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Attends Yuki, pourquoi t'pleures ?

-Je n'pleure pas !

-Bah Yuki att... ! »

Je suis vraiment lâche.

Je veux tout quitter et pourtant je continu à pleurer comme une mauviette et à courir à tue-tête.

Qu'est ce qu'ils vont pensez maintenant ?

Mais une chose est sûr, je ne peux revenir en arrière.

Il faut que je tente la chance que l'on m'a offerte.

Cette lettre est mon billet pour le bonheur !

J'en ai la conviction !

Chapitre 3 :Bonne ou mauvaise rencontre ?

Suite à la honte que je me suis prise tout à l'heure, je me suis réfugié dans les toilettes public en ville.

J'avais réussi à prendre le dernier bus.

Quelques mains baladeuses des voyageurs s'étaient posées là où il ne fallait pas.

Quand ils ont compris que j'étais un mec et non une meuf, ils ont vite balayés le plancher.

« -Fils de pute ! »

C'est alors que je quittais les W.C pour me diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, quelques regards des passants me fus administrés.

Je ne trouvais pas du tout le lieu de rencontre.

C'est pour cela que je demandais l'un des SDF de m'indiquer la route à prendre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de parler comme lui.

Et je remarquais dans son expression que je n'étais pas un gamin bien élevé contrairement à ma démarche.

Pendant le trajet, je sentais mes talons me faire horriblement mal et j'avais réussi à déchirer tout le bas de ma robe à force de traîner les pieds.

Ce qui était super, c'est qu'il avait des paquets de clopes sur lui, il avait réussi à combler mon manque.

C'est vrai que je fume comme un pompier, j'ai consommé en 1 heure, un paquet.

Quelques temps après, il m'embarqua dans un bar près du port.

Je sentais l'odeur de la cocaïne, de la nicotine et de l'alcool à plein nez.

C'était tout à fait mon genre d'endroit.

Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi des « richoux » seraient dans ce lieu...

Je remerciais mon compagnon de route et je découvrais ce bar pour trouver, autre que des prostitués et des voyeurs, le fameux « richoux ».

Bien sur, je ne manquais pas à des propositions libidineuses, mais quand je relevais ma robe, ils se tuent directement.

Trente minutes plus-tard, toujours rien, et les verres d'alcools accumulés dans mon organisme ne m'aidais guère à la recherche mais plutôt à l'ambiance de ce bar.


End file.
